


The Wild Haired Girl

by dorcas_meadowes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, College AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-10-29 04:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10846242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorcas_meadowes/pseuds/dorcas_meadowes
Summary: The stranger comes closer and closer, with seemingly no intention of stopping, and for a moment, Pansy thinks she's going to kiss her, her heartbeat suddenly racing past the speed of her suddenly jumbled thoughts.Alternatively: Hermione Granger cures hangovers.





	1. Jasmine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pansystan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pansystan/gifts).



> All Harry Potter characters are property of JK Rowling!

Leaves falling to the ground become an every day occurrence this time of year, as does the strong scent of freshly brewed coffee that fills Pansy's every sense as she enters the small coffee shop, discovered only a few days back on a rushed trip to the library. 

The soft ding of the bell that dangles above the door makes the hint of a smile flicker on her face, clearly worn by nights spent awake by the light of her laptop. She walks towards the counter, trying to ignore how heavy her head felt on her shoulders. The smiling face of the familiar barista greets her, as it has for the past week, and she mumbles a greeting, surprised by the hoarseness of her own voice. 

"Skinny caramel latte, please." 

With a friendly nod, the barista writes her already familiar name on the paper cup. Why he'd remembered her name so quickly, she doesn't really know. Maybe it was because it was an odd one, and maybe he'd developed a crush. Before she ingested her daily dose of caffeine, Pansy didn't really care. 

"Hermione Granger?" a question mark practically floated through the air at the end of the name, the puzzled boy clearly wondering whether he'd pronounced right. Or whether he'd spelled it right, perhaps.

Before she knows it, the familiar scent of coffee is almost erased by the sweet scent of jasmine, almost pouring out of a wild haired girl that has somehow appeared right by her side. The stranger comes closer and closer, with seemingly no intention of stopping, and for a moment, Pansy thinks she's going to kiss her, her heartbeat suddenly racing past the speed of her suddenly jumbled thoughts. 

"Excuse me," the girl utters with a smile, grabbing the cup that, apparently, had been right behind Pansy the entire time. 

"Oh," she stutters back, "Sorry."

She'd never admit it, but in that moment, Pansy almost felt her heart break a little, the anticipation of the stranger's smiling lips still stuck in the back of her head.


	2. Rain and Americano

It's raining heavily when Pansy sees her for the second time.

Her head is still pounding from the alcohol that slid down her throat so easily at 3 am, with chants of encouragement from her friends. 

Millicent and Draco didn't seem to be aware that their encouragement wasn't actually necessary; the taste of menthol tainted vodka sticking to her throat is the only thing that almost erases the memory of the sweet scent of jasmine that still lingers in her nose before she drifts to sleep at night. 

It's a very cloudy day, but the sun is still _too fucking bright_ , making her squint behind her sunglasses as she takes a sip of her Americano, the taste of gin that she'd carelessly chucked in from her flask burning at the sides of her cheeks.

"Fuck."

The rain starts suddenly, pouring down and drenching her within seconds, hair sticking to her face and her sunglasses now covered in droplets that now completely obstructed her vision. 

"Fuck," she mutters again, pushing her sunglasses to the top of her head and rushing towards the nearest possible roof. The fucking cherry on top though, is stepping into a massive puddle and feeling the muddy water soak through her brand new white Adidas trainers and find its way inside her socks. 

Finally sheltered under the roof of a nearby bookstore, she whips out her phone, swiping past the drunken group photo that graces her lockscreen and dialing the first number in her call log; the same number that permanently held the spot. 

"Malfoy, bring me an umbrella."

The voice on the other end of the phone is that of a hungover 20 year old man that had clearly just woken up.

"Good morning Draco, how are you today? Would you maybe consider being so kind as to bring me an umbrella?" the irritation and sarcasm in the voice of her best friend causes her to roll her eyes and sigh in frustration. 

"I'm drenched." 

"I'm asleep." 

"You're an ass, that's what you are."

"Goodnight, Parkinson."

"Draco--" she groans at the dull sound of an ended call. 

A frigid wind causes her to shiver and, with another groan, she opens the door to the bookstore, immediately colliding with a bent over figure and feeling the heat of her coffee trickle down her front. 

"Watch where you're going, holy fu--," her words get stuck in the back of her throat when she meets the eyes of a familiar stranger, her heart skipping a beat, maybe three, she doesn't really know. 

"I'm so so sorry," the girl begins to ramble, the same wild haired girl whose eyes she'd been trying to forget for the past week.

The rush she felt was something she never could have imagined; yet exactly what she expected it to feel like to meet her gaze, the scalding heat that had now reached her skin suddenly seeming like more than hot coffee trickling down her stomach. 

Pansy doesn't know whether it's the rain drowning out the flustered girl's apologies, or whether its her own uncontrolled infatuation clouding her thoughts and making them a simple blur lingering in her ears. 

"...I hope you'll at least let me buy you another coffee. Or pay for dry cleaning." her words finally make it past the dazed barrier that had gone up in Pansy's mind around the time their eyes met.

"It's alright. No worries," her voice is ridiculously shaky, her tone cooler than she'd like it to be when talking to _her_. 

"I'm so so sorry. Please do let me buy you a coffee, at least." 

She's persistent. Holy shit, she's persistent and it makes Pansy insane knowing that she'll say yes and then spend another week trying to forget the way her curls frame her face and the curve of her lips when words spill from them. 

"Okay," she regrets the lack of regret, giving a small smile and a friendly nod, "We can get coffee."

The stranger smiles. Is she really a stranger at this point, after being stuck in her head for days? 

Fuck knows. 

"Thank you," her smile could break hearts and mend them back together in the same second, Pansy imagines as the girl outstretches a hand, the one that isn't filled with books that Pansy had somehow failed to notice until now.

"I'm Hermione."

Pansy accepts her hand and tries her best to ignore the softness of her skin as she brings herself to mutter, "I'm Pansy," instead of, _"I know."_

 


End file.
